Very often in making pizza products, the proofed dough is rolled flat to a very thin, sheet-like configuration, leaving no entrapped gases. When baked, the product is flat and tough and unappealing in either appearance or taste. A fluffier, more appealing product resulted from the method described and claimed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,405 granted Aug. 7, 1984. The present invention is an improvement to the invention therein shown.